Ten Minutes: Characters
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Every chapter is a different story from a different character's point of view, written within ten minutes. Manga Spoilers Included.
1. Haibara Ai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Haibara Ai**

Ai coughed, her throat was burning and she herself thought that she wouldn't take this flu any longer. She had to get sick just now when she planned to face her neighbour, Subaru Okiya, correction, Moroboshi Dai.

Did they thought, she was stupid, and she would never find out the truth behind so great curry cooker in his pink apron? Ai concluded that they were otherwise they would tell her right away.

Ai tried to rise from the bed, in vain.

_God! Where is Agasa with a medicine?_

It passed... Well, the time actually stopped for Ai due her sickness. It seemed like long hours since Agasa left to the pharmacy.

Ai groaned with the frustration as she had to lay on the bed, and there was no one with her. She was a loner type of person, but there were moments where she wanted or needed to talk to someone. However, it wasn't possible, now. Conan together with the detective boys, Ran, Kogoro and that boyish girl, Sera, had been invited by Sonoko, to a water park. Of course, Ai couldn't go, because of her flu. And since everyone had gone; Ai had to take care of herself, at least, until Agasa would back.

Her thoughts wandered back to Moroboshi Dai. Why had he been disguising as someone else? And why had he been living next to her? He had been a spy in the Black Organization. His aim had been to get to the high member, Gin, which he failed at.

Ai still could remember her sister's sad face after Moroboshi, Akemi's boyfriend, fled. Ai had been angry at Dai for making her sister hurt, but fortunately Akemi had regained her happiness in a short time. It had been one of the traits that Ai envied her sister. Akemi couldn't stay angry or sad, for too long, at least, she hadn't showed these emotions.

It had passed not even a week since Dai had been discovered as a spy, and Akemi already had been carrying on her life like nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea for fanfiction where I basically spend ten minutes writing a chapter from a different character's point of view. My aim is to write chapters from all characters, included in filters, point of view. **

**Basically, what I do is, I sit on my chair, turn on the stopwatch on my phone and I type in whatever come to my mind for ten minutes, from a specific character's point of view. There is no planning before the writing or musing during the writing. I simply just write. I only edit grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. But I don't edit a plot of a chapter, even if during editing I find what I wrote boring, weird, implausible, etc. I leave it as it is, only correcting grammar mistakes and removing the last sentence, if it's unfinished.**

**The chapters are one-shots so there won't be any connections between the chapters.**

**Characters with the two identities, I will treat separately. So next character will be Miyano Shiho. **

**I'll try to post chapters, everyday. **


	2. Miyano Shiho

**Chapter 2 **

**Miyano Shiho**

Shiho took a sip of her coffee while watching her son running around holding a plane toy. The corners of her lips went up. Seeing her little boy so happy and full of life could only make her keep smiling. She touched her belly and thought, _cannot wait for you to come to this world. _

She and her husband were excited on the news of them having another child. Their family would become bigger, soon. Although, Shiho still didn't know if she would give birth to a girl or to a boy. She actually, hoped for a girl. She hoped that her son, Natsu would treat his younger sibling right.

Shiho had read and had heard from people that older siblings can be jealous of their younger siblings as parents need to put more time on them, but Shiho didn't think that it would be the same case with Natsu. Shiho and her husband had taught Natsu that it was important to share with others and that Natsu wouldn't always receive what he wanted.

Shiho heard the door opening. Natsu immediately ran towards the hallway where he jumped in his father's arms.

"Hello, buddy, did you miss me?" he asked his son.

"Yeah daddy, did you arrest some criminals?"

"Not today," Rei responded.


	3. Koizumi Akako

**Chapter 3**

**Koizumi Akako**

Akako had just one goal and it was making sure that all men on the planet, or in Japan, for now, would love her. She succeed in it. Almost.

There was one guy who wouldn't fall for her, and she hated it. Why was he resisting her charm and what was most important, how could he do it. She was the most beautiful woman who was walking on this planet. All men just wished to serve her but not him.

_Damn that Kaito. He would be mine!_

Akako was charmed by Kaito. He was unique and that what Akako liked about him. She also found herself to care for him, though she didn't admit it. She couldn't show that she cared too much, because people could get advantage of it.

However, she knew that Kaito, who also was Kaito Kid, wouldn't take advantage of her. She actually was jealous of Aoko. Kaito loved Aoko and he always would. She wished to be loved by someone as Aoko was loved by Kaito.

She would be extremely happy if Kuroba Kaito would fall for her as other men did. How couldn't he fall for her. What would she have to do to claim Kid as her. Should she starts act like Aoko? No, she had no skills for it. She didn't thought of a plan to seduce a Kid, yet, but she knew that she would succeed. Lucifer would help her to do it.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if I did something wrong with Akako's character. I'm not too familiar with Magic Kaito's characters. I watched and read Magic Kaito, though I'm not sure if read and watch or chapters and episodes, but I cannot remember much of it. I actually looked at Akako's wiki page before I wrote it, because honestly I don't remember her much from Magic Kaito. **


	4. Miyano Akemi

**Chapter 4**

**Miyano Akemi**

She couldn't believe it. Dai Moroboshi was actually a FBI agent, and he was just using her to bring down the organization. Akemi felt betrayed and hurt. She loved him, very much. She would do anything for him, but she was no more than a puppet in his hands.

She should go to Gin or any other organization's member and told them about how Dai had been a big liar and fooled everyone in the organization, but she decided against it. She just couldn't do it. The love that she felt for him, prevented her from doing it.

She knew that Dai pretended to love her, so he could get into the inner circle and destroy the organization, but she hoped that maybe, he felt something for her, anything.

The Black Organization had been doing terrible things to others. Many innocent people suffered, because of them, but Dai had been here, so no more people could suffer. She was actually glad that Dai had been here, maybe, he would succeed in arresting the organization, and she and her sister would finally be free.

Akemi loved her sister, very much, but she was spending too much time on creating that drug which was probably for killing people. Shiho deserved much better life than this. Maybe, Dai would help them. She didn't want anything bad happen to Shiho. She wanted her sister to live a normal and peaceful life. Akemi could enjoy her life as everyone else.


	5. Andre Camel

**Chapter 5**

**Andre Camel**

It was his fault. The mission had turned out to be a big failure, because of his big mouth. Why he even had shouted to this old man, he should know that it would reveal who Akai really was, and he no longer could spy on Black Organization's members and what more, he could forget about meeting the high member, Gin.

Andre sighed heavily as he put down his beer bottle, which was probably his third or maybe four. He didn't count.

"Are you still wasting your thoughts of what had happened?" Andre turned his head aside. Akai sat next to him. His face didn't show any emotions. He just blankly stared at him.

"I'm so sorry, Akai. I was so stupid. It's all my fault. If you and other FBI agents want me to quit, then I will, you know what, here have my badge. I quit." Camel took out his FBI badge, but to his surprise, on Akai's face appeared a smile.

"It would be fully unfair to blame one person for everything, don't you think."

Camel looked confused, but before he could answer, the bartender approached them.

"Bourbon, for me," Aka ordered.

The bartender poured bourbon into the glass and gave it to Akai.

"I don't understand. It was all my fault."

* * *

**Author Notes: Responds to the reviews. **

**Akai4Ever: I guess that how much I can write during 10 minutes, but thank you for your review :). The aim of this story is to write a chapter for every character as they appear in the filter search of Detective Conan Fandom. Considering that Akai is down in that list, it will take some time, before I write a chapter on him, but there will be one :). **

**Detective Kitty: Thank you for your review :). About making it deeper and add figurative language, no promise on this one. As I've stated in my first chapter's notes. I write for ten minutes, first things that come to my mind, so I don't really think about how to make it deeper, I simply just write. **


	6. Nakamori Aoko

**Nakamori Aoko**

How could Kaito lie to her like this. Aoko was shocked and hurt. All the time that stupid Kaito wasn't honest with her, honest about his true identity. Yes, she had found out that Kaito was in fact, Kaito Kid.

Kaito didn't know that Aoko knew about him, yet; he didn't expect what Aoko had planned to do to him. She wanted run to him and scream at his face all her emotions regarding Kaito being the thief.

However, she overheard Kaito's conversation with someone over the phone about the Kid heist, and she decided to wait until then. She wanted to see Kaito Kid's face when he would realize that someone had discovered his secret.

She had also been tempted to say to his father about Kaito, however she was aware that her father would send Kaito to prison, before she would have a chance to talk to him.

The day of the heist came, and Aoko was ready. Who did she try to fool? She wasn't ready, at all, she was terrified. She waited on the roof the building, waiting for Kaito.

As Aoko expected, Kaito showed up. He noticed Aoko, right away.

"Such pretty young lady, shouldn't be here by herself," he said.

"And a friend shouldn't lie, right, Kuroba Kaito?"


	7. Miyano Atsushi

**Miyano Atsushi**

Atsushi had tried to mix up four different chemicals together, unfortunately it turned out to be a total disaster. However, he wasn't surprised, since this annoying new member distracted him while he was doing this science experiment.

There was a lots of grey smoke around him and the new member, he forgot his name, and something told him that he wasn't a scientist at all, he just didn't look like one.

"What the hell happened here." Atsushi heard Pisco voice and his coughing. "Atsushi, Gin, are you all right?"

Oh yeah, that was the name or rather the codename of the new member.

"Yes, we all right," Gin and Atsushi said in unison. However, something didn't seem right.

Atsushi got up and look at a person standing in front of him who was no other than himself, but how was it possible?

"Oh my god, we're in each other bodies," Gin concluded.

_Wow, how did you notice,_ Atsushi thought with sarcasm.

"No, I don't want to be him, I don't want be a Mad Scientist, I want to kill people!" Gin showed his anger.

Teenagers could be so emotional, nowadays. Atsushi could bring them back to normal, eventually.

"What were you doing here, in the first place, Gin?" Pisco asked.

"I thought Mad Scientist would teach me how to make a untraceable poison, wouldn't be that cool?" Gin in Atsushi's body responded.

"Yes, that would be cool," Atsushi in Gin's body agreed.


	8. Yoshida Ayumi

**Yoshida Ayumi **

Ayumi and Ai were sitting on the couch together, watching some kid program. Ayumi felt rather excited and anxious at the same time as she had made very important decision, and she was going to share it with Ai.

As the kid program ended, Ayumi turned off the television and she turned to Ai. She wore a serious expression and felt all nervous and excited.

"I've decided to confess to Conan-kun," Ayumi said.

Ai seemed to be aback by this statement. She stared at Ayumi as she thought she misheard of what Ayumi'd said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ayumi," Ai said, carefully.

"I know it might not be, but Ayumi-chan should say to Conan-kun, how Ayumi-chan feel about him straight to his face. I shouldn't hide my feelings!" Ayumi sounded, determinate.

Ai looked away, it took her a minute to respond.

"Trust me, it would be better. You'll avoid being disappointed." She gave Ayumi a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked, puzzled, however she realized what Ai meant. "Wait, Ai-chan, also likes Conan-kun and that's why you don't want Ayumi-chan to confess, right?" she cried.

"N-No, it's not it." Ai took a breath before she continued, "It's just – I think Conan doesn't see you or me in that way. He see us as a friends and we should respect it," Ai said firmly.

Ai was right, but if Ayumi doesn't confess, then she would never know for sure.

* * *

**A/N: GAAADASGM: Thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you found my last chapter, funny. **


	9. Black Organisation

**Black Organisation**

Rum held a meeting with all the Black Organisation's members with the code names. None of them knew the purpose of this meeting besides Rum, and maybe Vermouth, who sat on her chair with a mysterious smile that annoyed Gin.

"Why are we here?" Gin grunted. "Vodka and I should be on our way to kill the president of the Yutsubu's company." Vodka nodded in the agreement.

"You will see," Vermouth responded with a cheerful voice.

Gin was about to say something, when Rum spoke up, standing in front of everyone. His voice was deep and clear. "Thank you for coming, if someone didn't come, then they will not live the next morning."

The whispers spread among the members. Yes, the boss was cruel, but they didn't think they were ready to kill their members if they didn't participate in the meeting.

"Some of you may already know that I have a mission." Rum eyed everyone in the room. "The mission where I investigate the insides of the syndicate, and see whether they are more spies in here." His voice sounded serious.

Chianti snorted, "I won't be surprised if Vermouth turns out to be a spy," she said rather loudly.

"A culprit always blames another so they can throw off the suspicious of themselves." Vermouth blinked at her that only made Chianti angered.

"I have a list of people I think they may be a spy and those will be further investigate, and they won't be allowed to do any mission until the investigation is over and they will be proven that they are not spies." Rum took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read out, "Gin, Vodka, Chianti and Korn. You will be fully investigated whether you are a spy or not."

"What?!" Gin and Chianti leapt off of their chairs, while Korn and Vodka were stuck to their chairs, shocked.

"I guess you will need to kill that president another day," Vermouth said to Vodka and Gin who send her murderous glare. "Oh and I guess I was right about you Chianti-spy," she said it with a sweet voice." Chianti was about to attack Vermouth when Rum interrupted, "The meeting is over, you're dismissed."

When everyone was gone, Rum sent a text message to the boss saying, _Everything went according to the plan. Now, I can investigate Kir without her being alerted. I do however not understand why Vermouth wanted me pretended that I suspect those four specific members of being spies._

* * *

****A/N: I admit I went over ten minutes with it. After the ten minutes ended, I still have more to write, so there it is, I hope you enjoyed. ****

****skdc8595: I love Shiho and Rei pairing too, though right now I cannot see them as a couple in the canon. Thank you for your reviews, and yes, you will see chapters about other characters as well. ****


	10. Boss

**Boss**

It was another boring day at the syndicate. The boss had given some orders away to their members and they themselves decided to relax in their room, but the boss quickly realized that sitting in their chair and musing about how the syndicate was operating was becoming wearisome. They had to do something interesting, something not repetitive. They decided, they would enrol themselves to the elementary school.

Yes, the boss was stuck as a seven years old for over fifty years, and because of it they rarely had gone outside. It would be a disaster if someone would find out their secret. However, it would not bring a damage if the boss would go to the elementary school, at least for a week. It might be even fun to pretend to be a kid.

Vermouth filled all the necessary papers and the boss, on the Monday morning, stood in front of seven years old kids.

"My name is Taiki, and I-"He stopped as his gaze caught a strawberry blonde girl, shivering in her seat.

The boss' face beamed. "I cannot believe it." the boss ran to her and grab her hands. "You're not dead you can make a cure for me."

Ai leant even more back into her chair, her body still shaking.

The boss whispered in her ear, "Of course I'll kill you after that, and if you won't make the cure for me, then I will kill your new friends."

The boss noticed a suspicious glare towards him from the boy in glasses.

"Are you sick?" Ayumi asked.

"Why are you asking Haibara-san? You should go to the doctor," Genta said.

"And what do you mean, Ai's not dead. She's obviously not dead," Mitsuhiko pointed out.

"Of course, of course." The boss laughed. "So, who're you?"

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi proudly showed off their detective badges and shouted together. "We're a Detective Boys!"


	11. Bourbon

**Bourbon**

"He's alive,"Bourbon stated.

"Who're you talking about?" Gin asked, before he lighted up his cigarette.

"The FBI rat, of course," Bourbon said as it was the most obvious thing. "That bastard who played us, Akai Suuichi." He clenched his fists.

Gin stared at him confused, a mocking laughter left his mouth. "Akai's death. Kir killed him, in case, you forgot."

Bourbon frowned. After, he had found out that that rat had been killed; he immediately had started to question it. After the hospital fiasco, it should be very hard to kill Akai. The FBI agent had acted careless while agreeing to meet Kir and to help her to leave the organisation. Why had he even agreed? Why hadn't he brought the other FBI agents?

Bourbon himself was a spy, and if he would be in the similar position, then he definitely wouldn't just go and meet one of his enemies. That whole situation had screamed as a trap. Bourbon might hate Akai, but he didn't think Akai had been enough stupid to believe that Kir's little story.

He started to suspect that Kir had been involved in this. What if she and Akai had together planned the Akai's fake death. Bourbon didn't really care about it, and he wasn't going to tell on Kir. However, what he wanted to do is to find out where Akai currently is, and kill him, once and for all.


	12. Calvados

**Calvados **

Calvados was cleaning his shotgun while dreaming about Vermouth. She was the most beautiful woman he ever met. He still could smell her lavender perfume from their last meeting. He needed to see her, again. Calvados grabbed his phone and dialled her number, unfortunately, she didn't pick up.

Calvados sighed and approached his bar to pour some of vermouth in his glass. He stared for a moment on the reddish liquid, he sniffed it, before he took the sip of it.

"Mm, it tastes delicious." Calvados delighted with his drink. _Just like her. _

He wished he could meet all her expectations. If he could, he would even sell his guns for her. Chianti had told him that he had been obsessing with Vermouth. She probably was right, but how he couldn't be obsessed with Vermouth. One look at her and Calvados forgot about the entire world.

Maybe, he could call her again, maybe she would need some help. He must be some use for her. He took his phone into his palm. Thinking whether he should call her or not. What if she again wouldn't pick up. However, he couldn't wait any longer. He dialled her number, again, hoping she would pick up, this time.

Every signal was like eternity for Calvados. After the fourth, Calvados finally heard Vermouth's voice.


	13. Chianti

**Chianti **

The Black Organisation had been arrested after the long battle between the syndicate, FBI, CIA and the police and of course that little brat Edogawa Conan or Kudo Shinichi, whatever his name was. Chanti still didn't completely understand how a teenage boy could shrank into a first grade boy. But who cared about that. She more cared about the fact that she had to be stuck in one cell with the woman she hated the most in the world, Vermouth.

Whose the idea was to put them together? Didn't they know how much she despite Vermouth? How much she wanted to kill her. Just the sight of her made Chianti want to strangle her. That woman who was responsible for Calvados' death. Chianti had been surprised that the boss hadn't decided to execute her. The boss would make that decision in any other instances, but not in Vermouth's case. Vermouth was his favourite, but of course they had been lovers, at least that what Chianti had found out when the boss' identity had been revealed to everyone. Chianti wondered if the boss knew about Vermouth's relationship with Gin.

Chianti wished she would know about the boss and Vermouth, before, then she could tell on Vermouth. The boss would shoot her without blink of an eye, and Chianti would just stand by and watch. Or maybe the boss would be kind enough to allow her to kill Vermouth by herself.

Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do now. She could only glare at Vermouth who wore that annoying smirk. Her imagination of how she could kill Vermouth brought a smile on her face, but when she realized that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together in this small cell, she grunted with frustration which only made Vermouth's smile ever wider.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for neglecting this for so long. I'm still going to write about other characters. **


	14. Chris Vineyard

**Chris Vineyard**

Chris stood in the corridor watching as the small boy carrying the little girl was rushing to get out of the building. She hid in the shadow, so they boy wouldn't notice her, but she was certain of his identity. She had already guessed when she had seen him over an hour ago in the hotel where the murder had happened.

When the boy was gone, she found her way out and went in to the Porsche where the man with long silver hair was sitting behind the steer wheel smoking a cigarette with the bulky man sitting next to him. She put the lipstick on and lighted up her cigarette, next she made comment about Gin knowing Sherry very well. He seemed to be interested in the man who helped Sherry, but he didn't know who he was. He would be very surprised if he would find out that a little boy stopped him from killing the traitor, and even more surprised if he knew that Sherry had shrunk into a little girl.

Chris decided not tell a word about what she had discovered. She wanted the syndicate to go down, but for that to happen she needed a Silver Bullet, and the little boy who had helped Sherry like a knight was perfect. The little boy who used to be a high school detective, Kudo Shinichi, her former best friend's, Kudo Yukiko, son.

However, she had to find a way to be closer to him and Sherry. Yes, she would find out to each elementary school they go to, and then disguise herself as someone. Maybe a teacher or a nurse. She would observe both of them and hope that her Silver Bullet would put the syndicate down.


End file.
